requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
__NOEDITSECTION__ This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Sierra within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate. In fact, if it's not flattering, it's probably a lie. Don't listen to it. If you heard something nice about Sierra, share it in the rumors section. Your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page, except the OOC parts. Beat Sheets (definitely very OOC) 'Overview' Seventh daughter of a Seventh son, born on a Friday the thirteenth a day after the new moon, Sierra was all but destined to be a ghoul from the moment she opened her hazel eyes for the first time. She grew up a commoner in the early 1800's of London, England, serving a wealthy family almost from the moment she could walk and talk. To abide by society and act as a proper woman, she joined what was Facetiously called the Fishing Fleet to find a respectable husband. She was doted on by many men, but one in particular chose to marry her when Sierra's servile nature and exquisite beauty caught his eye. She wedded a Gangrel named Luther Ashford, Childe of the esteemed Colonel Byron Stafford of the British armies. She was summarily ghouled and astonishingly, gifted her regnant with a new ghoul bloodline. Satisfied by such a success, Byron sold her to an affluent Rakshasa Prince named Yama al-Malik, and advanced his own stable of ghouls with her prior offspring. Yama used the impressively fertile Sierra almost to the point of exhaustion, but she managed to persevere. When Yama chose to fall into torpor and hand the reins over to a favored Childe, a Demon first born from Sierra herself, she served her son and new regnant as faithfully as all the rest. As terrible fortune would have it, the Indian Prince Kumar was savagely forced into Final Death by those Demons who believed themselves to be 'pure of blood.' Always the devoted ghoul, Sierra heroically saved the life of Kumar's Sire, extricating him from those who sought to destroy him and carrying him aboard an ocean-going vessel. She left the dock fighting off Yama's foes and somehow managed to guide a broken ship across the Indian and Atlantic Oceans to find port in Essex County, Massachusetts. Now, she is taking refuge with her infinitely hospitable biological daughter, the Seneschal Mother Mathis, herself. 'Description' Slim and sultry defines this young woman's figure, amber eyes bright with clarity and intensity. Golden blonde tresses cascade in lustrous curls across sun-kissed flesh, framing features accented by midnight black eyeshadow and red velvet lipstick. Halter straps hold a sleeveless red satin dress upon her svelte form, its plunging v-neckline revealing generous cleavage and a large bust. A ruched torso of body hugging ruffles precedes a high front slit against her bare upper thigh. Long legs flow into a pair of ebony stiletto heeled sandals, a single strap cinched about either slender ankle. A cross-body black clutch purse rests against her left hip, with golden buckles and a rich leather fabric. A simple gold bracelet wounds about her right wrist, and gold hoop earrings suspend from either ear. Both fingernails and toenails have been painted with a dark crimson lacquer. Lastly, she gives off a rosy fragrance with a note of citrus and an earthy undertone of spicy patchouli. OOC: SL 2 (Captivating), Level: Hardcore 'Personality' Sierra is a ghoul, through and through. She will do anything and everything to serve her beloved regnant, Yama al-Malik. Of course, she loves to attend to all Kindred needs, but only rightfully views her true domitor as the final arbiter of command. She does her best to respect the hierarchy of the Kingsmouth domain, but is still learning the local culture. After all, the society of Kindred in India is quite different from that in America. Still, everything she does, she does for the benefit of the Kindred race in its entirety and Yama al-Malik in particular. Her two favorite pastimes are feeling the Kiss and acting out the orders of her natural superiors. She has been broken of any and all personal ambition, and only lives to serve. 'RP Hooks' *Sierra is the biological mother of Sarah Mathis, the current Seneschal of Kingsmouth. Is there something you want to tell her mother? *Sierra has slowly wormed her way into a number of mortal subcultures, including but not limited to the High Society and the Underworld. How may this devoted servant aid you? *Sierra would like a stable mortal job, especially one that might provide a bit of mortal social status. Do you have what she's looking for? *Sierra is ultimately a ghoul, and one quite happy to assist needy Kindreds. Of course, she can no more freely offer herself than a glass of fine wine can do the same. Unless, that is, you can offer something that will further her beloved regnant's goals? 'Rumor has it ...' * Sierra offered herself to Sam Richardson for a full month in return for some poker cards. Naked. **She's offering herself as blood doll left and right, then. ***I saw her latch onto Romanov like a leech to a fat meal within two minutes of arriving at the Hilaria. * Sierra has been a ghoul for a long time, and has mastered a Majesty devotion that allows one to bend the minds of the sexually interested so long as they are looking on her naked flesh. Why else would she strip down naked in a semi-public forum full of Kindred? ** Because she wanted a bath, of course. After hearing what it can do for the body, who wouldn't want it? Nevermind the amount of bull's blood... Maybe she's got a blood kink? 'Gallery' 'Family' ' Jodie Foster.jpg|Sarah Mathis (daughter)|link=http://requiemforkingsmouth.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Mathis ' 'Selfies' Sierra2.jpg|Bathing Suit Sierra3.jpg|Favorite Shirt Sierra4.jpg|Brawling Attire Sierra5.jpg|Cocktail Dress Category:Ghouls Category:Inactive PC